Pezberry Week 2014
by Paula de Roma
Summary: One-shots for PW '14.
1. Rewriting a Scene

**_A/N: I think I screwed it even more..._**

* * *

"I'll never forget how I felt the first time I saw her" as Mr. Schue sighed and looked at his four young students, Santana couldn't help but glance briefly at Rachel, just to find the smaller girl's soft brown eyes looking right back at hers. They held the gaze for longer that they would like before Rachel broke their staring contest, glad that nobody had seem to pay attention to it.

"I…I think we've got this one covered…" Rachel stuttered, her heart beating so fast that she was afraid the others would hear it thumping in her chest.

The four girls left the teacher's room after Rachel told him to meet them at the auditorium the next day. The diva turned around to look at her friends as soon as they were away from earshot.

"Ok, I have the perfect song! Actually, I was planning on singing it to Finn during one of our Glee meetings, but this is a special occasion and I'm certainly that this song is the perfect match for what Mr. Schue has in mind. So, listen to this and tomorrow, let's meet at the auditorium an hour earlier from when we told Mr. Schue, so I can show you which parts I divided for each one of us, and practice a little, because even if this a improvised performance, there is no need to slack. So, this being said, I expect everyone here on time." Rachel blurted everything, handing some music sheets to the three girls, her eyes focused only on Mercedes and Tina, blatantly ignoring the cheerleader. As soon as she finished, Rachel turned around, and left, not really on of the diva storm off, but in a hurried pace. As she walked down the aisle, she could feel a pair of eyes burning her back, and she didn't need to look back to know who it belonged to.

_"__The first time, I ever saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your arms"_ as soon as Rachel sang those first words, she felt a tear sliding down her cheek. She knew why she was crying. She really wanted to think about Finn, but the more she tried to imagine his brown eyes and goofy smile, her mind would come up with raven tresses, coffee brown eyes, and an endearing devilish smirk that made her legs tremble, and her breathless.

She remembered the first time she saw Santana, not when they were both just out of diapers and starting kindergarten. No, it was the first time she saw the real Santana. It was just after Finn had left her alone when they went out to buy a Christmas tree together. As she walked home in the snow, her body shivering, a black car stopped by her side and a nonchalant Santana told her to get her fuck ass inside the car. Rachel thought about refusing the offer, who knew what the crude cheerleader would do with her, but it was getting colder and colder, and her fingers were freezing. Also, she reasoned that Santana wouldn't kill her as they still needed her talent to win Regionals. She quickly got inside the car and she hadn't even fastened the seat belt before Santana was speeding away.

The ride back to Rachel's house was made in an uncomfortable silence, just broken by Santana when she asked what he fucking she was doing outside in this weather. Rachel explained what happened and the cheerleader just mumbled a few inappropriate names that Rachel was pretty sure were directed to Finn. After that nobody said anything else. When Santana pulled outside Rachel's house, she thanked the other girl and Santana just shrugged and told the Glee club would kill her if she let Rachel turn into a Hobbit Popsicle. For some reason Rachel didn't feel offended, and actually smiled. She gathered some courage and offered some hot chocolate. Santana was more shrugged, she would never let hot chocolate pass.

And what was only a hot chocolate became a movie marathon, as Santana was surprised to find out that Rachel actually had the special edition of Harry Potter movies, and she demanded they watched it as she saw the Berry's killer movie system. So they spent the next hours silently bonding over Harry Potter and popcorn. And in a particularly funny scene, Santana's laugh resonated around the room, and Rachel was captivated by such beautiful sound. She wished she could see Santana laughing and smiling more.

Rachel thought this was the last time she would have any real civilization interaction with the girl, but what was her surprise when Santana knocked on her door the next day and dragged her to some ice skating in Columbus. Later Rachel would find out that Santana didn't have anyone to hang out during the holidays as Quinn and Brittany was busy with their boyfriends. Rachel didn't mind as she knew how it was felling lonely and having no friends, and soon Santana stopped hanging around with her because she was lonely, but because she actually enjoyed the hobbit company.

It wasn't until Valentine's Day and after that stupid, Santana's words, Gay Warbler party that Santana confessed to Rachel what happened with Brittany, but how it didn't hurt that much anymore. That was when Santana kissed her. Rachel was surprised at first, but she didn't find it strange. She actually liked it a lot and returned the kiss. After that, they kept seeing each other, agreeing on a non-serious fling. They dated in secret until Nationals when Finn kissed her on the stage. At this point, Rachel didn't know what to do. She really liked Santana, but she has waited for Finn for so long, she just couldn't let the opportunity pass.

After the rest of the Glee Club calmed Santana down, when she tried to lung at both Finn and Rachel for losing them the tittle – Rachel knew it was more than that, and actually the cheerleader was aiming more at Finn that her – Rachel led Santana to a private place and they talked. Both agreed to finish things between them because Rachel revealed she wanted to see how things went with Finn, and Santana actually said Brittany had approached her and wanted to try again. It was the last time they talked to each other. There wasn't one day that she didn't think about what would have happened if she had stayed with Santana.

As Rachel finished her part, she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes waiting for Santana's voice to fill the auditorium, knowing what memories her words would bring.

_"__And the first time ever I lay with you, I felt your heart so close to mine"_ Santana sang as she controlled herself not to cry. Rachel by any means was ready to give her virginity, but they had just had their first intense make out session, and both were gasping as they tried to control their breathing. As they lay side by side, staring at each other, their bodies close, their legs intertwined, Santana raised her hand and softly stroked Rachel's cheek. As Rachel nuzzled her hand, Santana finally realized she felt more than a simple fling for the small girl. And she knew Rachel felt the same, as her eyes reflected her own. But both were too scared to do anything. Both were too scared to let their heart break once more.

As soon as the song ended, Mercedes got up and left without explanation. Rachel, Santana, and Tina looked at each other, and without saying anything followed their friend to the bathroom. Rachel was the last one to enter the bathroom and was able to hear only the last part of what Mercedes was saying, and those words hit her heart like they were her own.

"I think you just need to take it slow, okay?" Rachel found herself saying before she could stop herself "And listen to your heart" maybe Mercedes could do what she just didn't have the courage "And maybe the sparkle with Sam is still there." Rachel finished just as the bell rang.

Mercedes gave the small girl a tearing smile, and left the room with Tina, leaving her with Santana. Rachel looked down and step back, reaching for the door so she could leave, but a soft hand gently held her elbow, slowing making her turn away. As she raised her head, she was met with Santana's intense stare.

"Santana…"

"Rachel, you and I know that Mercedes wasn't the only one thinking about other people."

"Santana, please, not now."

"And when? Rachel, I can't stop thinking about you, about us!"

"Santana, we both agreed that as soon as we left New York, we would go our separated ways. We finally have the ones we've always wanted."

"And that was the most stupid thing I've ever agreed to! I want you, Rachel. And I know you want me too. I see the way you look at me because it's the same way I look at you. You can't deny it." Santana begged, and in an impulse, she pulled Rachel against her body, their lips crashing.

Rachel immediately closed her eyes as she felt those soft lips covering hers, and kissed back with the same ferocity as Santana kissed her. She didn't know how much she missed them until she got that incredible feeling again, Santana's taste invading her mouth. She raised her arms and wrapped them around the cheerleader's neck, pulling her door a little, just wanting to feel her closer.

Santana's hands slid down Rachel's back and sides, fingers all spread, wanting to touch her, feel her, memorize her body, until they hit the singer's lower back. Santana fisted her hands, bunching the black material of Rachel's dress in her grip, pushing their lower bodies together, drawing a delicious moan from the girl in her arms. Santana tore her mouth from Rachel's, her teeth nipping her bottom lip, pulling it a little before releasing it, and kissed Rachel's jaw to her neck, kissing down the soft skin, nipping at her collarbone and moving up again, planting mouth open kisses all over Rachel's sensitive neck.

Rachel moaned louder, her head falling back to give more space to Santana's talented lips and tongue. She tangled her hands into the dark tresses, loving feeling it silkiness between her fingers. She had always loved Santana's hair when it was down. It was so shine and soft to the touch, Rachel would spend hours just running her fingers through it, massaging her scalp as Santana lay down on her bed, head on her stomach as they watched TV.

The cheerleader dragged her plump lips up to Rachel's ear, nipping her earlobe, drawing a shiver from the smaller girl as she felt goosebumps all over her body. Santana kept kissing and nibbling on her ear before whispering huskily:

"You have no idea how it kills me to see you with the Giant Green Bean. I just want to push his troll hands from you. He doesn't deserve to touch you…" Santana whispered, her hands possessively gripping a tiny waist.

As soon as she heard Santana talking about Finn, something in her snapped and she came down from her euphoric place. She opened her eyes, and pushed Santana back, even if her body and heart resisted. This was wrong, they just couldn't keep this going any further.

"No, Santana" the singer was finally able to pull back completely, and she stepped back until her body hit the sink. Bringing her hand to her heart, and breathing fast, Rachel tried to calm herself down. She looked at Santana and saw the girl watching her with confused and somewhat frustrated eyes.

"What the f…?"

"I have a boyfriend! You have a girlfriend, Santana!"

"Brittany is not my girlfriend. We just hook up, but she… she knows I like someone, and she is okay… I'm crazy about you, Rachel." Santana answered back, not liking where the conversation was going.

"I… I can't hurt Finn… I can't break his heart…" Rachel pleaded to Santana to understand.

"But you can break mine?" Santana asked, tears now falling from her eyes and it broke Rachel's heart to see the usually so tough girl this vulnerable.

"I… I…" Rachel just didn't know what to say. She wanted to be with Santana, but as she imagined how Finn would react, she just couldn't do that with the tall boy. He was her first love and friend, she just couldn't hurt him like that, even if it means hurting herself and the one she loved.

"Follow your own advice, Rachel. Listen to your heart. I know it is calling my name." Santana's voice was so small, almost unrecognized, as her eyes begged silently to the other girl to choose her.

"I… I can't… I'm sorry… I just can't…" Rachel sobbed as she shook her head and left a distressed Santana alone in the bathroom.

As she run though the empty school halls, the only sounds being her sobs and her heels hitting the floor, she could hear an angst cry followed by the sound of glass breaking.


	2. Reacquainting After Years Apart (Part I)

**a/n: Finally it's here, the second day… but it's only the first part… I had to divide it… A big thanks to lightbluenymphadora for beta-ing it.**

* * *

Rachel covered her head as an annoyed Kurt tried to pull the blankets from her. Both friends had been arguing the whole week as Kurt was trying to convince Rachel to go to this new artist's exhibition at MoMA. There was a buzz running around the New Yorker elite about this rising artist and everyone wanted a piece of her. So, soon connections were made, partnerships were created, and SLo, how the artist was known, would be doing her big opening night this evening. All the big names in New York would be attending, and Rachel, as a Broadway star, had of course received her invitation.

Rachel was used to this kind of events and parties, but it didn't mean she had to like them. When she was just a naïve high school student, and even when she got her first role in Broadway as Fanny and everything was new and fascinating, the idea of attending these kinds of fancy events was too overwhelming. But soon she learned the cruel truth. These parties were all full of pompous people that only go to have their egos stroked, get the media's attention, and gossip about their "friends". Rachel was too tired of people wanting to talk to her, not because they wanted to know her and have a nice conversation, but only because they would benefit with it. She just wanted someone to be interested in her for her and not what they could get from her. So if you asked her, she would prefer to stay home, all snuggled with her cat under her blankets eating some vegan ice-cream, and answering her fans on twitter. But clearly Kurt had other ideas.

"Come one Rachel! You promise me, you would come! Besides, there will be a lot of important people there. You've just signed your very first movie. Going to this exhibition will be good for publicity."

"Stop, Kurt! I told you I was going to think about it. And I did, and my answer is no. I don't think I'm in the mood to deal with these selfish pompous celebrities and businessmen," she groaned, as Kurt tugged her covers even more.

"Remember that you were one of those selfish, pompous people…"

"Yes, and I learned my lesson." Rachel snapped at the young man as she peaked from under the covers so she could glare at him.

"Come one Rachel, I thought you liked arts."

"And I do, when I'm alone and I can appreciate it without people bothering me for my attention or trying to get into my pants." The actress sighed and turned around, trying to block the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Rachel. Come on, you need to go out more. You're only 29. When was the last time you had a date? Maybe one of those people trying to get into your pants will be the love of your life."

"Unlikely…" Rachel answered, her face scrunching in disgust.

"Please, Rachel! We have to go!" the man pleaded, his blue puppy dog eyes pleading at her.

"Why do you want to go to it so much? Last time I checked, you weren't that fan of art," she looked at him suspiciously.

"Well… I may have told this new hot Vogue intern that he could go with us…" Kurt replied, and shrugged as he looked at his nails.

"What? Kurt, isn't he like 15?"

"For your information, he is 19." Kurt looked offended Rachel would think he would go after a child.

"And you are 30. Do you realize you are acting like a Sugar Daddy?"

"I'm just giving him the opportunity to open his horizons. And you have to see his cute dimples. And that ass, Rachel…" Kurt trailed off as he daydreamed.

"Kurt. Kurt… Kurt?" Rachel finally left her blanket fortress and kneeled on the bed, right in front of her friend. She snapped her fingers in front of his face without success "KURT!"

"What? What?"

"You are drooling. And why do you want me to go with you, if you clearly have companion?" Rachel crossed her arms and waited Kurt answer her.

"I don't want to seem desperate."

"You are desperate."

"Please, Rachel. Please. Are you going to leave your friend in this time of need?" the young man pleaded at her, his bottom lip quivering a little.

"Ok, ok! But you owe me at least three complete course vegan meals," Rachel huffed as she slipped from bed.

"Anything you want, my diva!" Kurt squealed as he jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

Rachel wandered around the room, a bored look on her face. As soon as they stepped inside the gallery, Kurt had ditched her for the cute dimple intern, leaving her on her own. She had just finally sneaked from a very uncomfortable conversation with some old perverted businessman, who had insisted on looking at her cleavage even with his wife just right beside him. As she stopped in front of one of the paintings, she couldn't deny this artist was incredible talented.

"You know, I've never thought I would see the famous Rachel Berry in this humble exhibition," a deep and husky voice whispered on her ears and as she turned around she came face to face with someone she hadn't seen for the last 10 years.

"Santana…?" Right there in front of her stood the one and only Santana Lopez. A very different Santana Lopez.

Rachel couldn't help but run her eyes all over the woman in front of her. Gone was her luscious dark hair that used to fall down her shoulders and back. Instead the woman carried dreadlocks tied by a leather band, holding the tresses back. When before she always wore some kind of loop earrings or diamond studs, she had what appeared to be some 16 mm ear gauges. Another big difference was her clothes. Rachel was so used to seeing Santana in tight skin dresses and high heels that it came like a shock when she saw her ex-roommate wearing such simple attire that consisted in tight fit dark blue jeans, white button up shirt, a black jacket on top and some scruffy converses. A very different Santana indeed.

"So… what do you think?" Santana asked as she realized Rachel was taking all of her in and turned around, arms spread to show the Broadway star her new style, well, at least for Rachel. As she came face to face with Rachel once more, she smiled sheepishly waiting for her verdict.

"I must say it's very different from the last time we saw each other. But for some reason, it fits you." And it really did. Santana looked more relaxed, her eyes softer, and would Rachel dare to say happier? "You look very dashing."

"You don't look so bad either," Santana replied, and Rachel found herself blushing slightly. She had received her share of compliments during the night, but hearing Santana say it was just different, it sounded sincere. Rachel thanked her and looked up, her brown eyes meeting Santana's and as the woman smiled at her openly, Rachel felt her heart skip a beat. Ten years without seeing or talking to each other, and it wasn't until now that Rachel realized how she had missed the other girl, and how she regretted how they left things. Yes, they may have patched things up, but there were still things to be said and done.

"I'm going to hug you now, ok?" Rachel bit her lip waiting for a response. When Santana simply opened her arms in a warm invitation, Rachel didn't think twice and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, bringing their bodies close together. Rachel inhaled deeply and she could only think about how nice Santana smelled.

Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's bare back and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the tiny girl in her arms once more. She had always thought their bodies fitted together whenever both girls hugged each other. She smiled as she remembered their time in the loft. Santana had gone through a lot of things and gone to places, and she really missed her old friends, but if she was going to be sincere with herself, she hadn't missed them as much as she had Rachel. The girl that infuriated her to no end, but she had become one of her best friends, and who she had developed a small crush along the way.

"So… what are you doing here?" Rachel asked intrigued.

"Well… this is my exhibition…" Santana answered nonchalant and Rachel wanted to kick herself. SLo… How hadn't she put two and two together?

"I've never knew you could draw…"

"Not many people knew…" Santana smiled and shrugged, her hand going to the black thin tie around her neck trying to loosen it a bit.

"I wish I had known before, you are very talented, Santana."

The artist opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by a very angry Tina Cohen Chang, surprising Rachel once more that evening.

"Santana Lopez! There you are! I've been trying to find you for the last 15 minutes!"

"I've just left you 5 minutes ago, Tina."

"I don't care. You need to come with me! There is this big shot, and his wife wants to buy four of your paintings! FOUR! We are going to be rich! And they want to meet you! Oh, hi, Rachel," Tina finally looked at her, ignoring the fact that they hadn't talked or seen each other in 5 years "Sorry, I need to steal Santana." As Tina dragged Santana across the room, the artist looked at her with pleading eyes calling for help and a pout on her full lips. Rachel shook her head chuckling, finding Santana's actions cute.

The Broadway star decided to wait for Santana as she really wanted to reconnect with the other woman. So, now that she knew who the artist was, it sparked her interest and she walked around, paying more attention to the paintings. When one hour had passed since she had last seen Santana talking to an old couple, Rachel headed to the far end of the room, a little hidden from the rest, and leaned against the wall, eyes closed and sighed.

"Should I feel offended by how bored you look?" Santana startled Rachel as she approached the actress. "Sorry," the artist apologized, a sheepish smile on her face.

"It's ok, I just didn't see you coming…" Rachel then crossed her arms and turned to her ex-roommate "And you must know I'm not bored. Your paintings are amazing, but I just can't stand all these people wanting to get a piece of me…"

"I would have thought you liked this kind of attention. At least the high school Rachel that I remember," Santana once more tried to loosen her tie, but without success. Rachel, without thinking, brushed her hands aside and took over.

"Here, let me…" and she started to gently loosen the tie until Santana was free from it, and left it hanging around Santana's neck.

"Thanks… I hate wearing these… But Tina told me I looked charming with it…" Santana rolled her eyes as she rubbed her neck, relieved for having that stupid piece of cloth wrapped around her neck.

"And how did you come to meet Tina again?" Rachel was intrigued, as Tina and Santana were both of the least of people she expected to be friends.

"She's my manager. She is crazy, but she's a good one. And you didn't answer my question. I thought you would love all this attention."

"Yeah…" Rachel shrugged and unconsciously started rubbing her hands up and down Santana's collarbone, fixing her jacket lapel "Don't get me wrong. I love my fans, and I love that I'm recognized on the street. I'm living my dream, and I couldn't be happier and prouder of myself. But sometimes… sometimes I just want something… real…" Rachel stopped as she felt Santana's soft hands on top of hers and she looked up, meeting the other woman eyes "I'm sorry. Today is your big night, and I don't what to put a damper with my foolish thoughts," the actress pulled her hands from Santana's and stepped back, looking to the floor.

"Hey…" Santana stepped forward and put her hand on Rachel's cheek, raising her head so they could look at each other "I hate this kind of things too. I just agreed to this because Tina can be a pain in the ass." Then her eyes shined and she said, "What do you think if we get out of here?"

"It's your own opening night, Santana!"

"Like I said… I hate it… And I don't care. So what do you think?"

"Won't Tina get angry?"

"Furious. She'll probably pop a vein." Santana laughed and smirked mischievously, making Rachel see that under this relaxed version of Santana, there was still the old mischievous and troublemaker Santana. Rachel was about to protest, when Santana put her fingers on her lips. "Come on, you said you didn't want to be here, I don't want to be here, and as a bonus we get to piss Tina off."

Rachel looked at Santana, gasping at the open and hopeful look on those brown orbs. The actress just nodded, and Santana gave her one of the most beautiful smile she had ever seen, making her heart skip a beat, before starting to beat faster than before.

"Come on, then. We need to be very sneaky. I think Tina has installed a chip into her arm that serves like a Santana radar." Santana dragged Rachel by the hand, hiding themselves behind columns, walls, and some of the guests. They were almost by the back door, when Santana suddenly stopped and asked her to stay there.

Rachel observed Santana dodging through the crowd until she was near the "kitchen" area. The artist leaned against the table, her hips cocked to the side and she put her best smile. Right away the girl in charge of the champagne was smitten, and Rachel felt a hot feeling in her chest, her heart constricting as she watched the waitress give a bottle of champagne and two tall glasses, her fingers "accidently" brushing over Santana's. The woman laughed at something the waitress said and leaned in, placing a kiss on the girl's blushing cheek. The Broadway star crossed her arms and turned around, the jealousy rising in her body. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help but want Santana companion only for herself.

"Look what I found," Santana smiled happily, proudly showing the bottle of what Rachel knew was a very expensive champagne, "Hey, are you ok?" Santana asked her, brows frowned, as the artist realized Rachel wasn't sharing her enthusiasm for the alcohol.

Rachel really wanted to snap at the other woman, for flirting with that waitress, who had barely left diapers, right in front of her, but she bit her tongue. She turned around and was faced with a confused and quite hurt looking Santana.

"Did I do something wrong?" Santana asked confused, her face scrunched trying to remember if she had said or done something offended to Rachel.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong." Rachel wanted to kick herself. She was acting like a petulant child. She had just met Santana after 10 long years. The woman had the right to flirt with whomever she wanted. "I just want to leave. And you promised me to bail me," the actress smiled sheepishly at Santana who returned her smile as she saw Rachel was ok.

"Yes!" Santana nodded excitedly "Can you take these?" the artist gave Rachel the tall glasses and took her hand pulling her to the back of the room, carefully to not be seen "I was actually going to sneak out before I saw you standing there. So you better thank me that I blew my cover just to talk to you, missy." Santana turned around, pointing a finger to Rachel.

"So, you're my knight in shining armor," Rachel played back.

"Damn right!" Santana winked playful at her, and Rachel felt millions of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Santana finally was able to take both across the room with no problem, or being noticed. They were about to reach the door, when they heard Tina's frantic voice calling Santana's name.

"Mierda!" Santana's eyes got bigger and she pushed Rachel outside the door, following soon after, Spanish curses falling from her mouth. As soon as she closed the door she grabbed Rachel by her hand and ran.

"Wait, Santana! I can't run in these heels!" Rachel informed Santana, speeding her steps so she could keep up with the woman.

Santana immediately stopped and handed Rachel the champagne bottle before leaning down a little and turning her back to Rachel. When the Broadway actress realized what Santana was implying, she shook her head and stepped back.

"No way."

"Come on, Rachel."

"Santana?" as both women heard Tina faint voice, Rachel immediately got on Santana's back, wrapping her arms around her neck, and Santana hosteled the smaller woman up her back, grabbing her legs to not let her fall, ignoring the sensation of Rachel's smooth skin. As Santana reached the exit door, she threw it open and they stumbled out of the museum laughing their hearts out.

"Tina will be furious with you tomorrow," Rachel giggled. It had been a long time that she didn't have this much fun, even if she was just bailing some exhibition. But it felt like she was a teenager once again.

"It'll be worth it," Santana shrugged and was going to put Rachel down, when the actress tightened her hold around Santana.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting you down?" Santana answered like it was the most obviously thing in the world, which was.

"No… This is comfy…" Rachel whined and wrapped her arms more firmly around the lean neck, leaning her head on Santana's shoulder and nuzzling it.

"You'll make me carry you all the way?"

"Yep!" Rachel exclaimed happily, popping her "p".

"But I don't think I'll be able to…" Santana replied, her voice sounding like she was struggling to walk, her knees bending a little as she dragged her feet.

"Are you implying I'm fat?"

"I didn't say anything, but maybe you should take it easy with all that vegan food." Santana smirked as she heard Rachel huffing, then she took her hands from under Rachel's legs.

Rachel felt her body dropping without Santana's support and she squealed loudly, her arms gripping Santana even more. But before she could hit the floor, Santana hold her once more, bringing her body up and accommodating her again on her back. Santana's booming laugh resonating through the beautiful night.

"Put me down, Santana Lopez! I won't let you drop once more! I have a show in two days, and I can't break a limb because you are acting like a child," Rachel yelled at the girl beneath her, drawing some attention to the pair.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry Rachel…" Santana smirked and playfully dropped her once again

"Santana! Put me down!" Rachel screamed and hit Santana slightly on the shoulder with her head, as she her hands were occupied with the glasses and champagne bottle.

"Okay, okay. Here you go your Majesty"

"You are a jerk…" Rachel glared at her before closing her arms around herself, and shivered. She hadn't notice how cold it was until now, and she had forgotten her coat at the museum.

"Here…" Santana took noticed of Rachel's shivering, and without hesitation she took her own jacket draping it over Rachel's shoulder "We don't want you catching a cold, do we?"

Rachel felt the warm jacket and sighed. As she lifted her head, she was met with Santana's adorable proud smile and she just couldn't be mad at the girl. She smiled shyly, mumbling a small 'Thank you'. If it was possible Santana's smile grew even more, and she took the glasses and champagne from Rachel's hands, so the woman could put the jacket on. Rachel put the slightly big jacket, and buried inside it, her nose nuzzled it, and she smelled Santana's intoxicating scent. As the actress looked at Santana, she couldn't help but notice some tattoos around Santana's arm, forming a sleeve, as the draws peaked from under the folded sleeves of her button up. She was dying to ask the artist about them, especially an intrinsic and beautiful Compass Rose on the inside of her forearm. It wasn't something she would ever imagined Santana would tattoo. But she knew now wouldn't be the time to ask it. She felt like this as a private kind of conversation. Instead she asked:

"So… are you going to tell me where we are going?" Rachel then took the arm being offered to her.

"It's a secret…" Santana answered back mysteriously.

"Are you going to kill me?" Rachel asked jokingly, laughing at her own joke.

"Nah… I don't want to go back to prison…" and the artist smiled mischievously at the now shocked looking actress.

"What? Prison… back?" Rachel's mind already creating the most crazy scenarios in her head.

"I'm kidding" Santana said, loving the adorable offended expression on the tiny actress.

"You really are a jerk," Rachel punching the other woman on the arm, but soon snuggling back on her shoulder.

And Santana laugh once more filled the streets of New York that eventful night.


End file.
